


Honeysuckle and Sandalwood

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Creature-friendly magical AU, Cute critters though, Do not copy to another sight, Do not repost without my express permission, Elf!Harry, First Time, For my b-day, House Elves are not elves, It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, M/M, Nasty comments will be deleted, This is how I celebrate, Top!Severus, just kidding, no angst in this fic, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: A little something I wrote because I was in the mood for submissive Harry.At seventeen, Harry is invited to the magical school of Hogwarts to learn to control his new powers, where he finds new friends, new adventures, and a certain dark-eyed professor.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 38
Kudos: 823





	Honeysuckle and Sandalwood

Harry Potter always just assumed his relatives didn't like him on principle. He was an inconvenience. An intruder in their otherwise normal and dull existence. He never quite knew why they called him a freak or gave him odd looks as if afraid he might sprout wings at any given moment. Looking back, that's probably exactly what they were thinking. Harry had always chalked his agility up to Dudley's games of chase and Harry's need to get away. He'd always assumed he was rather good at hiding in trees, holding his breath for long periods while hiding in the nearby lake, and instinctive at finding the best hiding spots nature offered. He never questioned it. His small build could be blamed on the lack of food and growing room his small cupboard under the stairs offered. Besides, nature offered plenty of edible fruits and berries if one knew where to look. And Harry knew. He just didn't know how he knew.

"It's about bloody time!"

Harry barely acknowledged Vernon's foul-tempered rant as he put away the breakfast plate. A few more glasses and he could slip from the house. Yesterday had been his seventeenth birthday, and he wanted nothing more than to climb outside and relax in the branches of his favorite tree and nibble on some berries. It sounded divine. He-

"Boy! Get in here!"

Harry quickly tossed the flannel on the counter and headed to the sitting room. He paused at the sight of the strangers standing near the electric fireplace. The older man looked to be nearly a hundred and crazy to boot with a bright purple vest sticking out of his cerulean jacket and dark blue slacks to top off the odd look. He smelled of lemons and cocoa beans, putting Harry at ease immediately. The severe woman standing beside him wore a tartan business suit and smelled of mint… catnip? That was odd. But even with her odd smell, she gave Harry a sense of safety. For as long as Harry could remember he had judged people on their scents and he had never been wrong.

The old man gave Harry a bright smile. "Harry. It's lovely to see you again. I trust you are well?"

Harry glanced curiously at his uncle at the stranger's words, but his uncle merely held up his hands. "I'm done here, boy. Your aunt and I have done our part. You're their problem now. Don't be takin' any of our silver when you go." Vernon gave him one last glare before storming from the room.

Harry turned back to the strangers. "Do I know you?"

The man motioned to the couch and Harry sat down, the strangers taking the matching chairs. "Alas, no. But we know you, Harry," he said. "I fear it is my fault that you are in the dark. We usually invite our students at a much younger age, but you are a special case. One unlike we have seen for some time." 

The man stopped speaking when Petunia entered the room with a tea tray, set it on the table, and promptly rushed off. Harry waited for the adults to fix their tea before he poured himself a cup and added the smallest bit of honey.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," the man said after taking a sip. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of a very prestigious school located in Scotland. This is my deputy head and one of the professors, Minerva McGonagall." She gave a nod and Harry nodded back. "Your parents attended our school." Harry jerked his head up from looking at his tea. "Both were very smart and talented." What? But uncle Vernon had always said they were lazy drunkards. "Graduating with top marks in all their courses. But I digress. Harry, are you aware your parents were wizards?"

"What!?"

"Oh dear," the woman finally spoke.

"Magical," Dumbledore continued. "Your mother was a muggleborn, born to non-magical parents. Though your father was a pureblood of the highest order. He could trace his line back to Merlin. Well, technically Morgana but you get the idea." Not really. "Anyway, what it really comes down to is that you are magical as well."

Harry blinked owlishly at the man for a long moment before finally speaking. "You mean I'm a wizard?"

Dumbledore held a finger up. "Not exactly. You recall I said we usually meet our students when they are younger?" Harry nodded. "At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we begin teaching children at the age of eleven to harness and control their powers, which is where your parents met. However, sometimes we come across magicals that require a more personal approach or different curriculum. Those students are moved to or invited to the Hogwarts Department of Magical Creature Education and Integration."

"Creature!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "Of course. You're not just a magical, Harry. You're a fae."

Harry gaped at the man. "Like a fairy?"

"Technically an elf, Mr. Potter," the woman spoke up. "Fairies are nasty little creatures only good for potion ingredients."

"Now, now, Minerva. Not all fairies are like that. You're just upset that they drink from your milk bowl."

Harry stared at the pair sitting in front of him. His parents weren't lazy good-for-nothings. They were magical. He was magical. He was a magical creature. "Wait! If my parents were wizards, how did I end up a fai- er, elf?"

Both faces filled with red. "Er, I believe it had to do with a bit of elven potion, moon phase, and place of, er, conception," Dumbledore mumbled.

"My parents got drunk on elf wine and had sex on a fairy mound under a new moon?" The two adults gaped at Harry, and it was his turn to blush. "I, er, happened to be a tad bit curious about fairies a few years ago. I read a lot."

"Ah. Well then. It will be up to us to help you separate fact from fiction."

"Alright. But I haven't finished my schooling and-"

"Bah," the witch cried with a wave of her hand. "You are seventeen now, an adult in our world. If you had been a wizard you would be in your last year of schooling."

"So then why invite me to the school now?"

"Have you felt trapped lately, Harry? Even more than usual."

"Yes," Harry answered immediately.

"Elves are drawn to nature and vice versa." Harry nodded. That explained so much. "When an elf reaches their seventeenth year, they are mature enough to harness the magic of nature. Before that, had you attended our school, you would have been almost as powerless as a non-magical. There will be others there that have attended Hogwarts since they were eleven, their creature not manifesting until later, usually between thirteen and sixteen. Some have only been attending for a few years for the same reason your training was delayed."

"Okay," Harry said. "I can accept all this. For some strange reason it all makes sense. But if I'm magical why was I raised by people who clearly can't stand magic, and what happened to my parents?"

"Your father was an exceptional Auror," McGonagall said. "That's our version of the police. Unfortunately he was too good and some dark wizards came after him. They trapped him at home with your mother and his Auror partner who also happened to be your godfather. All three were murdered but not before taking down the dark wizards, two of which succumbed to fatal curses only days after your parents' deaths. Your father may have come from a long line of wizards but he was the last of his line. In order to protect you from other dark wizards that might wish to retaliate, we were forced to place you with blood relatives. Since you were not born to fae parents, they refused to take you."

Harry sat staring down into his cup of no doubt cold tea and tried to process everything he'd just been told. Well, hell. He supposed it was a good thing he hadn't planned his life out already because apparently it was all about to change. He let out a sigh. "Alright. So what happens now?"

It must have been exactly what Dumbledore wanted him to say because the man smiled brightly at him. "Excellent. Well, as soon as you have settled everything here, we can take you to the school. We prefer our students there by September first but anytime after August first the creatures are welcome. Once we get you settled in at school, one of our house parents will take you to Diagon Alley- that's our shopping district- to get you school supplies and access to your vault."

"My vault?"

"Of course," Dumbledore answered. "I did mention your father was from one of the oldest wizarding families."

"But the Dursley's never said anything about a trust."

The witch let out a snort. "I doubt they knew. No, this is all in wizarding currency and the goblins hold your key until you can claim it."

"Oh." He wondered how much money his parents had left him and if it was enough to keep until he found a job. "Um, alright. Can you give me ten minutes?"

Dumbledore furrowed his brows. "For what, my boy?"

Harry jerked his thumb towards the stairs. "To get my stuff."

"Don't you need a few days to pack and tell your friends you're leaving?" McGonagall gasped.

Harry snorted. "I haven't got any friends and it won't take long to pack up what few things I have."

McGonagall gaped at him but Dumbledore stood to his feet, placing his teacup on the table. Harry copied his movements. "Well, I suppose I could help."

Harry gave a nod and led the wizard up to the room he'd been stuffed in when Petunia got tired of tripping over his feet when the cupboard became too small. Dumbledore looked around at the piles of broken gadgets while Harry emptied his school bag.

"All of this yours?" Dumbledore asked and Harry swore he could hear a note of censure in the voice.

"No. Dudley's old things. That's my cousin. He doesn't like to throw things away so he stashes them in here. This is my stuff," Harry said, indicating the wobbly dresser.

"I see." Harry watched as Dumbledore pulled a stick- no, it must be wand- from his pocket and gave it a little flick. Clothes and books sailed from the dresser drawers and flew into his book bag. Harry was amazed at the first use of magic he had seen. It brought home the reality of his situation.

"Wicked!" he gasped. "Is that a wand? Have you got a staff? Do I get a wand?"

Dumbledore chuckled as more things flew into Harry's bag than should have fit. "Yes. It is my wand. No, elves do not need wands. And staffs are muggle fantasy. There we go. That ought to do it. Are you sure that's it?"

Harry nodded as he snapped his bag closed and tossed it over his shoulder. It was much lighter than it should have been. "I suppose I should tell my aunt goodbye."

Dumbledore nodded. "It would be advisable."

Harry stopped by the kitchen where his aunt and uncle were sitting at the table glaring at him.

"Finally gone to be with the other freaks then?" his aunt said with an ugly sneer.

Harry clutched his bag. "Yeah. I am. Also, my dad was a hero, not a lazy drunk. He died protecting my mum and me."

"Yeah, well he didn't do us any favors," Vernon snapped. Harry just rolled his eyes and stepped from the kitchen. 

Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing by the front door. "We are going to Apparate to my office, Harry. It is a form of wizarding transportation that takes us from one place to another in the blink of an eye."

"Brilliant," Harry beamed. "Like teleporting. Beam me up, Scotty." The older magicals blinked owlishly at him. "Er, right then. How does this work?"

"Just hold on to my arm, Harry."

Harry did and a moment later felt like his insides were being sucked out. He stumbled when the spinning finally stopped and gasped for air. "Right. Well. Let's never do that again, shall we?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It gets better with practice, my boy. In the meantime, welcome to Hogwarts."

Harry looked around at the circular office. A large desk took up one corner and the shelves were filled with all sorts of books and knick knacks. 

"I'll go see if I can't find Remus then," McGonagall said, moving towards the door.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Currently, Professor Lupin is the only Creature Department house parent at the school. He is a werewolf and likes to stay at the castle during the summer holidays so he can partake of Professor Snape's wolfsbane potion. Remus claims it works better than the mass produced ministry version."

"Because it does."

Harry looked over to see a tall thin man with sandy blond hair and golden brown eyes. He looked slightly rugged but not wild or feral as Harry would expect a werewolf to look. Assuming he had ever actually contemplated their actual existence.

"Werewolves are real?"

The man gave a chuckle. "As are vampires and goblins and unicorns. You must be Harry," the man said as he crossed the room with a hand offered out. Harry took it and shook it firmly. "I was on my way to the infirmary when Minerva waylaid me. I'm Professor Lupin. You look remarkably like your father," he said, dropping his hand.

"You knew my father?"

Lupin nodded. "Oh yes. We were in the same year. Probably would have been roommates if I hadn't been housed in D.C. That's what we affectionately call the Department of Creature Education. Well, what do you say we go get you settled? I've already got a couple of boys you might get along with."

Harry said his farewells to Dumbledore and followed Lupin down moving stairs and into a stone corridor. He listened raptly as Lupin talked about the school.

"Down that way is the hospital wing which you'll need to visit for a full examination. Some creatures are automatically submissive or dominate and we need to determine if you fall in that category so proper measures can be taken."

"I thought elves were automatically submissive," Harry said, remembering something he had read.

Lupin shrugged. "It's possible, but I can assure you that we are all on a learning curve with you, Harry. There hasn't been a mortal-born elf at this school in centuries. The library is up those stairs and this is the Great Hall where we eat. The entrance to our part of the castle is down this corridor. It is the only tower that goes down to the dungeons since some creatures prefer underground spaces and some prefer higher rooms."

They turned down the corridor Lupin indicated and came to a painting of a lake surrounded by all types of flora and fauna.

"Now, Hogwarts has four houses that the students are sorted into: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. This allows us to provide you with a class schedule as well as give you the chance to earn points, but Minerva will go over all that in her first year's speech. Each house has its own entrance to their common room along with a unique way of entering. Here, you merely have to walk through the painting."

Harry watched as the man smiled and stepped into the painting. It gave a small ripple before settling back into its original scene. Harry blinked rapidly, shrugged, and followed the man.

He stepped into a large room with a roaring fireplace, several couches, study tables like his old school had had in the library, and several floor to ceiling bookshelves. There were also two sets of stairs, one leading up and one leading down. Banners hung on the depicting crests in colors of red, blue, yellow, and green, as well as one that held all four colors.

"Since we have students from all houses here, we try to remain a neutral territory. Also, unlike the houses we do not have dorms. Every student is allowed their own room and each room shares a bathroom with one other room. We also allow the students to choose their own rooms. Usually a student's creature leads them to a room that suits their needs. So-" he held his hand out and Harry gave a nervous nod. "Most fae prefer the upper floors, if you'd like to start that way," Lupin offered.

Harry nodded and moved towards the stairs leading up. Lupin was patient with him as Harry slowly made his way up the stairs. About halfway up to the second floor Harry felt a pull and hurried his steps until he came to a door that smelled of soil and morning dew. Lupin started to say something but Harry ignored him as he moved into the room.

It. Was. Perfect! Almost every inch of wall was covered in climbing vines and flowers. Sunlight spilled through a large bay window, falling over a thick cushion that covered the window seat. Harry pressed his hand against the cushion and sighed at its feathery softness. It was perfect for curling up on, he wouldn't even need the large four poster bed tucked against one corner. Harry climbed onto the window seat and pushed the window open. He leaned out, pressing his palms against the sturdy branch just outside the window, and closed his eyes to relish the wind and sun on his face.

"Harry," Lupin said softly. "I'm afraid this room is taken. You can't-"

"It's okay, Professor." Harry turned at the new voice to see a man about his age with guinea gold hair, stubbled cheeks, and a well-muscled frame. Soft blue eyes smiled at Harry. "I think I've been waiting for you." He indicated the window area. "The tree said I was expecting a dryad."

Harry blinked curiously at the newcomer. "I'm an elf."

The boy's eyebrows went up in surprise but he waved his hand. "Trees have a limited vocabulary. It only meant I had a job to do. The name's Neville."

Harry shook the offered hand. "Harry. So what are you? Wait! Is that appropriate?"

Neville chuckled. "Yeah. You'll hear it plenty. Most of us already know what the others are so new blood is always fun. I'm a satyr."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Like those horny half goat things?"

"Okay, rude," Neville said with a smile. "I am not half goat. Human legs under this robe." He patted a thigh. "And I can totally control my sexual appetite. Besides, satyrs are, above all, protectors. We have an affinity with plants which typically draw in dryads, naiads, pixies, submissive creatures like that."

Harry glanced over at Lupin. "So does that mean I'm a submissive?"

"If you sought me out, most likely. Your instincts would have been drawn to where you felt safest."

"Um, does that mean you're my dominant?"

"You're gay?" Neville questioned and Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

"Actually, I don't really have a preference. I think they call it pansexual."

Neville laughed. "Ironic as satyrs are actually heterosexual. No. I'm just your protector. Being around so many different types of creatures, you'll automatically find yourself shy and submissive. Overwhelmed. That's where I come in. With me around you won't feel so timid."

"I'm not a very timid person," Harry told his new roommate.

"You've never been around other creatures either," Neville pointed out. "Anyway, the window bed is all yours. There's a dresser next to it and a heavy curtain you can use to close yourself in. Or me out," he added with a smirk. 

"Well, it seems you boys have it all figured out," Lupin spoke up. "I'll let the headmaster know Harry is rooming with you, Neville. I imagine Harry will be going with us to Diagon tomorrow. I'll leave him to you to help get settled in."

They told the professor goodbye and Harry dropped his bag on his new bed. 

"Loo is over here," Neville continued, showing Harry a door almost hidden by hanging ivy. "Our loo mate is Ron Weasley. We started out in Gryffindor together. I moved in here during third year when puberty hit and the girls kept trying to sneak into our dorm." Harry gave Neville a horrified look and the boy laughed. "Don't worry. They put me on suppressants until I got the pheromones under control. Anyway, Ron came into his djinn inheritance middle of fifth year and since djinn aren't picky he took the room next to mine. He's an alright guy. Doesn't study much but what can you expect from a guy who can wish pretty much anything into being."

"I thought genies-"

Neville cut him off with a wave of his hand. "As long as he doesn't have a master he can do pretty much whatever he wants. And the students aren't allowed to claim him. The only other DC here is Malfoy. He's a Veela, that's a winged creature that has a high sexual lure. He's also an arse and a Slytherin. Don't let him fool you, he's totally a sub."

Harry chuckled. "I feel like I'm going to be so far behind."

"Don't worry about it. I've got some books you can borrow. You've got a whole month to learn about the different creatures. Plus I'll give you the scoop on everyone here."

Neville beamed at him and Harry couldn't help but smile back. He offered to help Harry unpack his things, and Harry acquiesced. He felt himself blush at the state of his clothes and was thankful when Neville didn’t say anything. By the time they finished getting Harry settled, it was time to head to the Great Hall for lunch. They met a blond wizard in the common room and Harry was introduced to Draco Malfoy. The boy smelled of dirty air and peat so Harry subtly moved away from him as they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry was amazed at the ceiling that depicted the sky above. He met the few other teachers that were at the school and reassured Dumbledore he was settling in. After lunch, Neville showed Harry the greenhouses and pointed out the forest in the distance. Harry enjoyed the greenhouses but they felt too tame for him and he vowed to find his way to the forest as soon as possible. After a large dinner, Harry curled up in his window seat and promptly fell asleep.

Harry woke the following morning and pulled on his best pair of jeans and one of the few shirts that didn’t hang off his thin frame before following Neville down to breakfast. He could hardly believe the assorted fruits and berries that decorated the table and quickly filled his plate. Neville chuckled and handed Harry a cup of what he called pumpkin juice. Harry loved it, the earthy taste was a perfect balance to his breakfast of sweet fruit. Feeling full for the first time he could remember, Harry was excited to start his day.

Lupin led them up to the headmaster’s office and Neville explained the Floo to Harry. It was almost as bad as Apparating, but at least Neville was there to catch him as Harry stumbled out. They stood in a pub that Neville referred to as The Leaky Cauldron and pointed out the door that led to muggle London before pulling Harry out back. A few taps of Lupin’s wand on the brick wall and they were stepping into something straight out of a fantasy novel. Harry couldn’t help but gape as they made their way down the cobbled path. He hadn’t realized he was moving closer to Neville until he felt the other boy take his hand. Immediately Harry felt safer. Lupin led the way to the far end of the street and the large, white building there. 

Harry blinked at the small, ugly man-thing that greeted him. “I haven’t got a wand,” Harry answered. 

The goblin held his hand out. “Hand.”

Harry glanced curiously at Neville who gave a nod. Harry placed his hand in the goblin’s and felt a small prick in his finger. He watched as a single drop of blood landed on a small slip of parchment. When the goblin released his hand and Harry looked at his finger, the small poke had healed. Harry jerked as the parchment went up in smoke and a file appeared on the goblin’s desk. He flipped it open and pulled out two keys, handing them to Harry in turn.

“Vault 687 started for Harry Potter by his parents James and Lily Potter on the occasion of his birth. Vault 850, Potter family vault.” Harry took the keys, and the goblin held out a feather. Harry took it and realized it was one of those old fashioned quills. The goblin flipped the folder around and tapped his gnarled finger at a line on the bottom. “Sign here to claim ownership of the land located in Godric’s Hollow and the Potter Estate in county Suffolk.” 

Harry gaped. He had property? An actual estate! Harry gaped down at the contract and Lupin must have mistaken his shock for hesitancy. “Goblins may be tricky, but they are pretty straightforward with their contracts,” Lupin reassured him. “It’ll be a typical contract ensuring you agree to visit the estate within the next six months to claim the land. Once you sign this the head house elf will be alerted and will most likely be in touch with you to-”

Harry jerked his head to look at Lupin. “Elf!”

Lupin blushed. “Pardon. The appropriate term is Grundel. They are a close relative to elves and are often found in elf homes so people tend to refer to them as elves. They flourish in the opportunity to work and serve for a host family. Most pureblood and ancient families have them. There are quite a few of them that work at Hogwarts. Quite helpful creatures. You’ll most likely meet the Potter elf within a few days once you sign this.”

Harry nodded and took the quill. He signed his name at the bottom of the parchment and felt a tingle of magic run down his body. The goblin snatched the quill and parchment from Harry and slapped the paper into the file. It disappeared with a puff of smoke and the goblin waved him away. Neville pulled on Harry’s arm and led him over to where Lupin was standing next to what looked suspiciously like a minecart. The goblin waiting inside grunted for them to hurry and the trio quickly sat down. Harry was simultaneously thrilled and horrified at the ride down. 

They came to a stop and Neville pushed the door open. “These are the 600 vaults. Yours is right here.” Neville pointed to one of the vaults. “Mine’s just down here. Let me grab what I need. You can check yours out if you want.”

Harry nodded and watched Neville step away. He moved over to the vault that had the number 687 etched in iron at the top of the door. Harry slipped his key into the hole and it turned easily. He gaped at the piles of coins stacked in the vault. He started at a low whistle next to his ear and turned to see Neville.

“Nice.”

“All this is mine?” Harry asked, astonished.

Neville nodded. “Yup. This’ll be the funds your parents set aside for your schooling and to last ‘til you got a job. With this little nest egg, I imagine the Potter vault is brimming with Galleons. The 800s are much larger than these vaults. You’ll have to check it out sometime. Meanwhile,” Neville reached just inside the vault and grabbed a small bag that had been hanging on a hook nearby; he handed it to Harry. “Just grab a handful. I’ll show you how to do an exchange for muggle cash when we get back up top.”

Harry obeyed, grabbing three handfuls of the coins, not knowing the cost of things in the wizarding world. He noticed that the weight of the bag didn’t change and it reminded him of when Dumbldore had packed his bag. Harry stuffed the small pouch in his pocket and they headed back up. Once back up top, Lupin waited while they got back in line for the next teller. Neville explained the different coins and their approximate conversion rate. Harry was shocked at how much money he had available just in his student vault. He was anxious to check out the Potter vault but knew that would have to wait.

They reached the teller and Neville had Harry sign a form allowing the goblins to extract enough Galleons to cover 500 pounds in muggle currency. Which was considerably less than what Harry expected. He stuffed the thin bills into his wallet and the group headed out to Diagon Alley. Neville explained that Harry could also owl order things and sign a form for the shops to have the funds withdrawn from his vault. 

With the bank business taken care of, Lupin reminded them to be back at the school by curfew and went about his own business. Harry couldn’t believe the professor would leave two teenagers loaded down with money all on their own. Neville laughed and reminded Harry they were considered adults in the wizarding world. The rest of the day flew by for Harry. Neville took him to Quality Quidditch, Madam Malkin’s, and Flourish and Blotts. Neville handed over several books he thought Harry might find useful while at the bookstore and mentioned heading to muggle London for more comfortable clothes while they were being fitted for robes. 

Neville shrunk their purchases before they grabbed a bit of lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping out into London with a wallet full of cash specifically to spend on himself gave Harry an odd feeling of excitement. Surprisingly, Neville had some experience navigating through muggle London and he led them to a nearby shopping center. Harry had way too much fun shopping for clothes for himself and they finished quickly enough they had time to catch a movie at the nearby cinema. Harry paid for the tickets while Neville bought the snack; an entirely new experience for Harry. Neville dragged Harry to the wizarding ice cream shop before they Flooed back to the Headmaster’s office. Once again, Harry quickly fell asleep in his new bed. 

Over the next few days Harry fell into a routine. He'd wake, dress, go to breakfast, return to his room and curl up in his nook with one of the books Neville picked out. Lupin informed him that he wouldn't need any specific books for classes unless he wished to take potions. Once classes started, Harry would meet with an individual teacher that would help Harry to learn to focus and use his magic. He would not need classes like Astronomy, herbology, and divination as elves had an innate knowledge of such things. Transfiguration, charms, and other spell casting classes were useless as Harry would be able to mold and create whatever he wanted or use the earth magics to cast spells. Such was the power of the elves.

So Harry read. In his nook. On the branch outside his window. In the greenhouses beside Neville as the protector worked on his plants. He read about the different creatures, remembering the ones Neville mentioned were at Hogwarts and paying special attention to those sections.

One morning after breakfast, Neville headed to his parents' estate for a few days so Harry finally went to explore the forest. And promptly lost himself in its great magic. He felt freer than he'd ever felt before. He found himself giggling as he clamored up trees and over branches. He spotted a small animal that resembled a cross between a monkey and a squirrel watching him, and the two began a race across the treetops deeper into the forest. They dropped down into a small clearing and drank from the cool water of the babbling brook they found. The creature ran off as Harry sat down to pick berries from a bush and nibble at them. A purple and magenta bird gifted him with several nuts and Harry broke them open, sharing some of the meat with the friendly animal.

Harry was woken from light doze by a soft nuzzle and smiled up at the unicorn that was poking at him. Harry climbed on its back and let the animal meander where it would. He wasn't surprised when the castle came into view a few hours later. The unicorn stopped a few feet past the forest edge and Harry slid from its back. He patted the equine's muzzle and kissed it gently in thanks before turning to head towards the castle. He stopped in surprise to see Malfoy and several professors watching him.

"See there," Dumbledore said brightly. "Told you he was fine, Remus."

Lupin stepped forward. "Harry where have you been all day? We were worried."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "Just in the forest, sir."

Malfoy smirked at him. "You're in for it now, Potter. Forest is forbidden to students."

Harry furrowed his brows. "Why? It's not dangerous."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore cut him off. "I think we can make an exception for young Harry. I doubt there is anything in there that would hurt an elf. Although, in future, Mr. Potter, do please inform a professor where you are going."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Quite alright, my boy. Quite alright." He turned to a large man standing behind him that Harry knew was the groundskeeper. "Hagrid, do inform Aragog of Harry's privileges."

"Course, headmaster."

"Excellent. Now, I do believe it is nearing dinner. Did you eat anything for lunch, Harry?"

Harry nodded as the group began to head back to the castle at separate paces, Lupin staying near Harry and Dumbledore. "Yes. I raced an odd little creature to a berry bush and shared some nuts with a bird."

"Very good. If you have any questions about the animals in the forest, Hagrid would be the one to ask, Harry."

Harry smiled gratefully at the headmaster. "Thank you, sir. I might do that."

Harry made sure to inform Lupin at breakfast the following morning he was going back to the forest. Lupin showed him what a Patronus was and told Harry he would send one to find him when it was time to come in. Harry agreed and stuffed a few scones in his shirt pocket.

He had stopped for lunch near a pond when he met a small herd of centaur younglings. He shared his scones and they shared their fruit. They taught him one of their favorite games and Harry soon caught on. The game ended a few hours later when an adult centaur appeared. He eyed Harry curiously before inviting him back to their camp. Harry had just finished a bowl of stew when the unicorn appeared. He promised to return soon before allowing the unicorn to carry him away. They were nearly to Hogwarts when Lupin's Patronus found him. Once back at the castle, Harry informed Lupin he had returned and promptly went to bed.

Neville was back the next day, and Harry spent all of breakfast telling his protector about his adventures. He spent the day with Neville in the greenhouse, but was back in the forest the next day.

Harry hummed softly to himself as he worked a burr out of the rabbit's fur. He opened his mouth to accept the berry his little half monkey friend pushed into his mouth. The creature tried to stuff another in before Harry finished chewing and he shook his head.

"No, Chitter. I'm not a squirrel. There you go, sweetheart. Your fur is beautiful again." He placed the rabbit in the grass and it hopped away. Harry laid back and smiled at the dappled sky above. Chitter made the small sound he was named after and climbed on Harry's stomach to nibble at a berry. 

It had been almost two weeks since Harry's first foray into the forest but it felt like he'd grown up here. Even Lupin had stopped sending his Patronus to Harry, knowing the unicorn Harry had dubbed Silver because of its one silver streak going through its horn would always make sure Harry arrived back at the castle in time. Harry loved playing with the centaur colts and some of the mares had even begun teaching him about the forest's magic. Even now Harry felt the magic at his fingertips and couldn't wait for classes to start. He knew students would be arriving in only a few days and was anxious to meet some of the ones Neville had spoken about.

Harry heard a rustling sound and shushed Chitter. He watched as a tall man in black robes stepped out from between the trees. He had shoulder length black hair and striking black eyes that studied the ground around him. The man moved forward quickly, his robes swirling around his long legs. He knelt down and placed the basket he was carrying on the ground. Harry watched as the man worked diligently to loose a plant from the ground.

Was he a professor? Harry knew the rest of the staff had begun returning the day before but he hadn't met any since he hadn't been at a meal in the Great Hall for several days. He often found enough fruit on his windowsill for a decent breakfast each morning. Harry wasn't sure if Chitter left it or another creature, but he'd begun leaving bowls of milk, pumpkin juice, or jam each evening in thanks.

The man stood and picked his basket up before moving on. Harry followed him with his eyes. Another plant caught the man's attention, and he once again knelt. Harry watched the process over and over for several minutes, mesmerized by this new wizard. He didn't even think about revealing himself, too entranced. Eventually the man moved on and Harry felt like he could breathe once more. Chitter made a small noise and Harry glared at the creature.

"Hush up. He was gorgeous, okay? Did you see those long fingers? The way he caressed those plants." Harry's breath caught and he lost himself in daydream.

At least until Chitter playfully bit Harry on the ear and ran off. Harry called out to the nuisance and the chase was on. Harry scrambled up the nearby tree and jumped across branches. He nearly had the wiley creature by the tail but Chitter flipped and landed on the ground. Harry bounded over a few more tree branches before they came to a small clearing. Harry jumped off the tree limb and snatched Chitter's tail, pulling the creature to his body as he hit the ground and they rolled. Harry laughed as he popped up to his feet and Chitter scrambled up Harry to settle on his shoulder. Chitter reached into his little stomach pouch and pulled out several berries he must have picked during the chase. He pushed several into his mouth making his cheeks puff out and handed one to Harry making a chittering sound.

"Do not talk with food in your mouth," Harry said as Chitter pulled another berry from his pouch. Harry took the peace offering and bit into the sweet berry.

"What are you doing!?"

Harry looked up at the frantic words to see the man from earlier storming towards him. He'd nearly forgotten about the man. Soft hands tore the berry from Harry's fingers.

"What sort of dunderhead eats wild berries without knowing what they are? These could be poisonous. Just because an animal eats them doesn't mean they are fit for human consumption. Who are you and why are you on Hogwarts property?" The man glared at him, but Harry barely noticed he was so lost in the man's eyes. So dark. So demanding. So powerful. And the man smelled like sandalwood and fire and an odd assortment of herbs, each one Harry could probably name if he thought on it. It was safety and comfort and excitement all rolled into one. An adventure Harry could hardly wait to begin. The security of home. Harry was lost and found at the same time. His world upended and set to rights all by this man.

Harry felt something nudge him and a chittering in his ear. He tore his eyes from the stranger to see Silver nudging him furiously. "Oh!" He turned back to the man. "I'm sorry. I'm late. I must go."

The man blinked in astonishment as Harry jumped on the back of the unicorn and raced off. He left Chitter and Silver at the edge of the forest and headed towards the castle. Neville spotted him as the blond was coming out of a greenhouse.

"Harry." Neville waited for him and they made their way to the castle. "Tell me you've got some room for dinner. Professor Sprout is back and I want to introduce you."

Harry nodded. "Yes. I didn't get much food today."

"Brilliant," Neville beamed. "Let's head in. I think we have just enough time for quick showers before dinner."

They both took quick showers and changed into clean clothes before heading back towards the Great Hall. Malfoy sneered at them as they sat down at the large table Harry knew wouldn’t be there after the students returned.

“I see you finally pulled yourself away from that filthy forest and deigned to join us mortals for a meal.”

Harry ignored him as he turned with a friendly smile to greet the older witch to whom he was being introduced by Neville.. 

“Yes, so exciting,” she was saying as she shook Harry’s hand. “Having a satyr and an elf tending to our greenhouses; why we’ll have the best flora around. I imagine even your potions will benefit from the elf magic, Severus.”

Harry turned to see who the witch was talking to and gaped as the man from the forest sat down across from Harry. His black eyes once again held Harry entranced. “An elf,” he said, in that smooth voice. “The headmaster failed to mention we’d had an elf join the student body. I do imagine our plant life will flourish at such magical hands.” A shiver went down Harry’s spine at the soft words.

“Oh, yes. I meant to tell you, Severus,” Dumbledore said, taking the head seat. “Harry here has special permission to be in the forest should you run into him while out hunting ingredients. In fact,” he added with a beaming smile, “I bet Harry could lead you to the best harvesting spots if you asked.”

A dark brow went up and Harry felt his cheeks heat. He dropped his eyes from the intense gaze. “Oh?”

“Oh, yes. Harry has spent most of the last few weeks in the forest. I believe he’s even studied a bit with the centaurs.” Harry jerked his head up at that news and the headmaster’s blue eyes twinkled at him. “I have my sources. Now, shall we eat?” he asked with a clap of his hands and the food appeared on the table.

As typical when Harry joined them, the table around his plate filled with an assortment of fruit. He placed several sliced apples on his plate and drizzled honey over them before spooning an assortment of crushed nuts on top of that. He had discovered he liked this particular combination and the elves often served it when he ate in the Great Hall. He added a few slices of oranges and a small plum to his plate before digging in. He bit into the apple slices and relished the taste of the sweetness, the flavors sliding over his tongue gently. He let out a sigh as his eyes fluttered open only to catch dark eyes watching him. Harry blushed and looked down at his plate. He finished off his apples and moved on to his plum, the sweet nectar filling his mouth with the first bite.

Harry quickly finished his small meal and waited politely for Neville to finish. He allowed his eyes to wander around the table. Most of the professors were talking about the upcoming year and discussing their holidays. The Astronomy professor had asked the entrancing wizard a question about a convention he attended and the two were deep in conversation. Harry took the chance to observe the man once again. He was no less stern-looking in the candle light of the Great Hall, his movements as he cut and ate his food were precise, and he was polite to his dinner companions. 

He gave a start when Neville touched his arm to get his attention and acquiesced when Neville asked if he was ready to return to the dorm. As much as he would like to, he couldn’t sit and stare at the man all night. As soon as they reached the privacy of their dorm, Harry turned on the Protector.

“Neville. The man with black eyes. Who is he? What does he teach?”

Neville gave Harry an odd look as he began to change into his pajamas. “Professor Snape? He’s the potions professor.”

Harry inhaled deeply. “I need to get into his class.”

Neville let out a snort. “Good luck with that. Professor Snape is very picky about who he takes on in NEWT levels.”

Harry had read about the A-Level type exam in one of the books and let out a huff. “I wonder if he would consent to tutor me,” Harry mused.

“Doubtful. Snape is a git. Why would you want to take his class?”

Harry clenched his fist. “Because I absolutely must. I need to think,” Harry said, turning from his friend and climbing into his window bed. He closed the curtains and kicked his shoes off before pushing the window open. He scrambled out onto the limb of the tree outside his window and settled in to watch the sunset while he contemplated how to get closer to the potion man. 

Harry woke nestled in a bed of leaves and rubbed at his eyes. He stretched, careful not to slip from the branch supporting him. He scrambled back inside and snacked on the berries left to him that morning wondering what the grundels had left for Chitter and the birds. After finishing his breakfast and changing, Harry slipped quietly from the room so as not to wake Neville and headed to the library. He had met the librarian a few times, and she had been extremely helpful so Harry had no qualms about seeking her out again. An hour later, Harry was settled in the branches of a tree just inside the boundaries of the forest and was reading one of several potions-related tomes. He was going to get in that potion class one way or another. He couldn’t allow any other student to have the dark-eyed man. 

Harry spent the next few days reading up on potions theory and techniques, determined to prove to the dark-eyed wizard he was worthy of teaching. Remus’s Patronus sought him out to inform him he was required to attend the Welcoming Feast, so Harry made his way to the castle. A quick shower later, Harry was dressed in his student robes and following Neville to the Great Hall. As the older students began to arrive, Harry felt the power of dominance begin to overwhelm him. Neville pulled Harry close to him and he immediately felt better. Harry was introduced to Ron along with several other Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws.

He watched the group of first years get sorted, and then Dumbledore called for the newest additions to the DC. Harry was surprised to realize he wasn’t the only one. The small group was informed that they would stay in the DC dorms but attend classes with their house and eat at their house tables. Then they were sorted. Harry was glad he ended up in Gryffindor since that meant he would be able to stay with Neville at mealtimes. 

The next morning at breakfast, Lupin told Harry to report to his office during first period. When Harry reached the man's office there was a slender woman with long flowing hair and a shimmery pink robe waiting. Lupin introduced her as Lady Angelica and informed Harry she would be his professor.

Lady Angelica was a half elf who preferred to live among mortals. She took Harry out to the forest to begin their lessons. It didn't take Harry long to realize the butterflies and other small airy creatures preferred Lady Angelica. Chitter often sat in the trees watching Harry's lessons until lunch when he would skitter down to Harry's lap and pull nuts and berries from his pouch. Lady Angelica often had a small pile of the same waiting for her brought by the musical birds that adored her.

A few days into their lessons, Harry noticed the centaur colts would sometimes gather on the edges of the trees to watch. It hadn't taken Harry long to learn how to gather the natural magic around him though he was still having some trouble controlling larger bursts.

The second weekend of school, Harry was strolling through the greenhouse waiting for Neville to finish speaking to Professor Sprout. He came to a halt when the door opened and Professor Snape walked in. He'd only seen the man at dinner and the occasional breakfast since classes had started. And, while he'd continued his private studies, he hadn't yet asked the man about tutoring him. Seeing his opportunity, Harry made his way over to the man.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Harry said softly, drawing the man's attention to him.

"Potter."

Harry's breath caught at the firm tone.

"Professor Sprout is with Neville right now, if you were looking for her. They should be done soon." He gave a firm nod but didn't reply so Harry pushed forward with his plan. "Sir." Dark eyes bore into him. "I wondered if, well, potions isn't exactly on my curriculum, but I had hoped I might convince you for some private lessons."

"You find yourself interested in potions?" the man said doubtfully. 

"Oh, yes. I've been reading up on theory and it's all quite simple if one is familiar with the properties of the ingredients."

Dark eyes narrowed at him slightly. "And you happen to know the properties of every single possible ingredient."

Harry's laughter caused several of the plants in the greenhouse to flower. "Of course not. But I'm an elf, sir. I only need to interact with the ingredient to know its usefulness."

The dark brows went up in surprise. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded and took a step towards the potioneer. He inhaled the wonderful scents that emanated from the man. "Yes. Also, I'd be willing to gather ingredients for you. Or take you to the best spots, as Professor Dumbledore suggested."

The man studied him for several long seconds. "I have a free period Wednesday after lunch, Mr. Potter. Will that interfere with your lessons?"

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No, sir. Lady Angelica says I am a fast learner so our lessons are moving to the morning and occasional evening."

The man gave a curt nod. "Be at my office then."

"Yes, sir," Harry smiled brightly. The older wizard merely lifted a brow before moving to the back of the greenhouse towards Sprout's office.

Severus had to admit he was fairly impressed with the young elf. For someone with no previous magical training he wasn’t bad at potions. In fact, he was even better than some of his fifth years. Mesmerizing green eyes blinked hopefully up at him, and Severus had to take a step back as he gave a tight nod.

“Very well, Mr. Potter. If you continue to improve at this rate I will agree to tutor you.” The young elf gave a small leap of joy, and Severus narrowed his eyes at the young man. “I am giving up a portion of my personal time, Mr. Potter. Do not make me regret it.”

“Never, sir,” the elf said breathlessly. “And you can take me in the forest any time you wish.”

The mental images that flashed through Severus’s mind would have put a nymph to shame, he was sure. He shook the thoughts from his mind. “I appreciate the offer. Perhaps I will take you up on it some time.”

The high cheekbones filled with a pleased blush and long lashes fluttered over emerald green eyes. “I do hope so,” Potter whispered. 

Severus needed to get away from the elf. He was too alluring. Too sensual. Too perfect. If it hadn’t been obvious at the welcoming feast that Potter had already chosen Longbottom as his mate, Severus would have begun wooing the elf immediately. As it was, the way Potter pressed against the satyr in public clearly showed the elf thought of him as his protector. He almost wished he hadn’t gone to that blasted conference. Now he had to find a way to make it through the next nine months without getting hard at the scent of honeysuckles. Damn his sensitive sense of smell.

Severus sent the man on his way informing him to report the same time next week. And so began Severus’s weekly torture sessions. He could have refused the elf, but Severus actually enjoyed teaching potions when his students cared about the subject. And Potter was good at it. The man did seem to know instinctively what ingredients a potion needed, and when he prepared an ingredient differently than what was in the book his reasoning was sound. Dammit, the man could make an excellent potioneer. A wonderful partner in and out of the lab for Severus… if Longbottom hadn’t gotten there first. Damn that satyr! 

Severus gave in to accompany Harry through the forest in early November. Though, he hadn’t actually had a choice. He’d gone to collect ingredients just after dinner and spotted Harry sitting atop a majestic unicorn. Severus wondered if it was the same unicorn that Harry had ridden from the forest that first night they’d met then decided it probably was. Harry’s chiming laugh flowed towards Severus as the small monkey-ish creature climbed up onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry slid from the unicorn’s back and gave it a pat before it turned to meander off. When Harry turned, his green eyes lit on Severus and seemed to glow as a smile pulled at the full lips. Harry gave a small bounce and waved.

“Professor.” He rushed over to Severus. “Are you going into the forest? Would you like some help? I’ve been studying up on plant harvesting.”

Severus was reluctant to let the young elf out of his sight so found himself nodding. Harry gave another small bounce. “I am looking for shadow thistle, blooming night sparrow, and- Where did you get these?” Severus asked, grabbing the slender wrist and looking at the greyish berries Harry had been about to pop in his mouth.

“Are you going to yell at me again, professor?” Harry asked sheepishly. “Chitter would never give me anything dangerous. These are his favorite.”

Severus felt his thin skin heat at Harry’s words. “No. I apologize for the misunderstanding. If I had known you were an elf I would not have questioned it. But, these berries…”

“Oh,” Harry smiled brightly at him, and Severus’s heart pounded in his chest. “I think Chitter lives near a bush of them.”

“Impossible,” Severus gasped. “These are supposed to be extinct.”

Harry blinked curiously at him. “No. The Centaurs use them in some of their stews and Chitter is always bringing me some. They have a nuttier taste rather than sweet. Would you like to try one, professor?” Harry held his palm open, and before Severus could stop himself he was taking the offering. Harry’s cheeks went red as Severus slipped the berry between his lips. He was very glad when Harry dropped his eyes. 

Severus blinked at the earthy taste of the berry. “This is rather good. Harry,” green eyes widened as Severus accidentally spoke the elf’s name, “do you suppose Chitter would bring me several of those? They used to be a common ingredient in specialized medicinal potions.”

“Oh. Yes. That makes sense,” Harry said. “Do you have a vial or something for Chitter to fill up? He can do that while I take you to where some shadow thistles grow; and I believe there’s a patch of night sparrows near there also.”

Severus nodded, having nearly forgotten his reason for coming out. He pulled a small jar from his pocket and the monkey-like creature climbed from Harry to his arm. Dark brown eyes bore into Severus’s, and he felt as if the creature was assessing him before making a fast clicking sound, snatching the jar from Severus’s fingers, and scurrying off. Harry laughed. Pulling Severus’s attention to him.

“This way, sir.”

“Odd friend you have there, Potter,” Severus said as they began to walk.

“Chitter is harmless. He just likes to have fun.”

“Harmless,” Severus repeated. “Potter, I’m fairly certain your  _ harmless  _ little pet is a puca. They can be quite vicious if provoked. Remind me to stay on your good side.”

Harry giggled as they moved further into the forest.

Seeing Harry in his element had not helped Severus’s libido, and he’d returned to his rooms that night vowing to keep their interactions to the classroom. At least until a few weeks later when Severus overheard Lady Angelica inform Lupin that Harry would most likely be out past curfew as they were having a night class. Severus was standing in the forest with his cloak wrapped around him before he knew it. He watched Harry using magic, his first time seeing the elf casting spells, and it was mesmerizing. His control was amazing. His movements so lithe and fluid, like water or the dance of dragonflies over a brook. Severus didn’t even realize he wasn’t alone until he heard a soft hissing laugh. He looked up only for the puca to hand him a plum. Severus took the offering and bit into it as he turned his attention back to the two elves. 

Everything came to a head the day after the students left for the Yule holiday. Several students had stayed behind, and Severus was trying not to watch Harry eating his breakfast when several owls settled on the table in front of the headmaster. Severus watched as Albus took the missives from one of the birds and quickly scanned it. A frown pulled at his lips and he reached for another. After two more letters, Albus gathered the discarded letters and stood.

“Lady Angelica, will you and Harry please come to my office? Lupin, please gather the remainders of these notes. I have a suspicion they might all say the same.”

Severus watched as Albus and Lady Angelica left the table. Lupin reached for the nearest owl and Severus reached for an owl close to him as well. If something was going on with Harry he wanted to know about it. Lupin barely spared him a look as they gathered the letters before heading up to Albus’s office. Albus didn’t seem surprised to see him, merely took the letters and began sorting through them. He barely glanced at each letter before tossing it back down to his desk. He had just opened the last one when the door opened and Lady Angelica entered followed by Harry and Neville. Severus had to fight the urge to go comfort Harry as he leaned back against Longbottom, a look of vulnerability about him. 

“You expected this?” Albus said as the three moved forward. Longbottom pulled Harry down onto the couch and flung an arm over the elf’s shoulders.

“I did,” Lady Angelica said, moving to sit elegantly in one of the chairs. “Typically the prospective suitors will wait until the summer solstice to woo an elf, but I assume they fear they will lose track of the boy once school is out.” 

Severus furrowed his brows. Suitors? What? He glanced over at Harry who was pressed against Longbottom. “I don’t want to meet all those people, headmaster,” Harry whimpered, and Severus’s fingers clutched at the edge of the desk to keep from storming across the room and sweeping the scared elf into his lap.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a choice, Harry,” Albus said sadly. “The winter solstice is tomorrow and they demand an audience. Until you have openly chosen your mate, they have the right to petition you for their suit.”

“What about Longbottom?” Severus blurted out. Surely the satyr would be willing to stake his claim on the young fae.

Longbottom furrowed his brows. “I’m only his protector, Professor. I can help him feel safe, but I can’t keep the suitors away. Only his true mate can.”

Severus felt his breath catch. “I thought you were his mate,” he said the words slowly.

The satyr blushed. “Er, no. Satyrs don’t mate. Not that way anyway. Besides, I’m heterosexual.” He turned to Harry as Severus tried to process the boy’s words. “Harry, I promise to be right by your side.” The others put in their own support, but Severus was too busy holding himself in check.

“Severus.” He looked up to see the headmaster watching him curiously. Severus glanced around to see the office empty. “Are you okay, my boy?” Severus could swear he saw a twinkle in the old wizard’s eyes.

“Did you know?” he gasped out.

Dumbledore shook his head. “No. I could not have even guessed. Shall I inform Lupin?”

Severus shook his head and took in a deep breath. “How does one woo an elf?”

“Oh, you’ve merely to prove you are his mate,” Albus said cheerily. 

Excellent. Now he had twelve hours to figure out how to prove he was Harry’s mate.

Severus gave a snort when he finally made it to the bush. Chitter held a berry out to him and Severus took it, popping it into his mouth. He knelt and carefully clipped a vine filled with the yellow and white flowers. He wove the ends together in the way that Lily had taught him so many years ago to form a small crown for his little elf. He took another berry from the puca as he stood and sucked it between his lips. 

“Come along, Chitter. It is the winter solstice,” Severus said as he began to move back through the forest. The monkey-like creature moved in the trees overhead as they made their way to the castle. Severus refused to think about the witches and wizards already gathered in the Great Hall where it had been decided Harry would “hold court.” He hurried, knowing his little elf was anxious with all the dominants around. He needed to relieve Longbottom of his duties as Harry’s protector and take his mate. His blood sang in his veins as he neared the castle. Chitter too seemed to sense the excitement as he hurried forward then back as if telling Severus to hurry.

Severus paused in the entrance to the Great Hall. Harry was seated off to one side, Longbottom, Albus, and Lupin by his side. Minerva was across the hall looking on disapprovingly as was Pamona. Filius and Hagrid were doing their worst to blend in, wands gripped tightly in their hands. Severus rolled his eyes when he saw Maxwell Flint kneeling down to place a small box among the other gifts at Harry’s feet. Severus smirked as Harry wrinkled his nose at the man’s smell. A moment later, Harry smiled brightly and greeted the puca as it scittered across the floor towards the elf. Chitter hissed at Flint and his feet knocked several “gifts” away as it climbed onto Harry’s lap and up to his shoulder. Harry spoke to the small creature for a moment before turning. Green eyes locked on Severus and he knew he couldn’t wait another moment. Severus moved through the crowd, watching the red in Harry’s cheeks darken as he neared.

Severus pushed Flint out of the way as he reached a hand out towards Harry. Longbottom released Harry, and Severus thought he heard a whispered “finally” as Harry placed his hand in Severus’s. Severus gently pulled the elf to his feet and green eyes fluttered a moment before lowering. Severus took the floral crown he held in his hand and carefully placed it on Harry’s head. The moment the green leaves touched the black hair, Harry looked up in surprise. He reached up to pluck a yellow flower from the vine.

“I love honeysuckle,” Harry said as he separated the bud from the flower and pulled out the style until a drop of nectar pooled at the bottom. Severus’s breath caught as Harry licked the natural sugar from its source. Severus cupped Harry’s cheeks in the palms of his hands and lowered his head to cover the teasing lips.

Harry melted against him, the elf parting his lips as Severus teased them with his tongue. Harry tasted as sweet as the honey he smelled like, and Severus dipped his tongue into the hot mouth over and over. Harry moaned deep in his chest, and Severus felt the man's smaller hands clutch at his robe. Severus moved one hand from Harry's cheek to wrap his arm around the slender waist, his other hand sliding back to cup the nape of Harry's neck. Severus held the young man tightly as he explored the mouth beneath his. He gasped into Harry's mouth when he felt the first tentative touch of Harry's tongue against his own. He encouraged the exploration with a hum of approval as he deepened his own kiss.

Severus pulled the slightest bit back to gasp for air, but when Harry let out a small whimper he quickly claimed the pouting lips again. This time his kiss was more passionate; slanting his mouth over his mate's, Severus thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. He bit at a plump lip and sucked eagerly on the tempting tongue. He pushed a leg between Harry's thighs and felt a surge of dominance at the soft whimper.

Severus was yanked from the kiss by a hard tug on his hair, and Chitter jumped onto Harry's shoulder, waving a hand at Severus and chattering loudly. By the time the puca turned to root in Harry's hair, Severus had a feeling he'd just been thoroughly chastised. Severus glanced down at his little elf to see Harry's green eyes focused on the floor as he tried to bite back a laugh.

"Congratulations, elfling," Lady Angelica said softly, pulling their attention to the group of professors and students standing by the dais. Severus noticed the hall was empty of suitors and he felt a surge of possessiveness wash over him.

"We sent the others on their way," Albus answered the unspoken question. "No sense in them sticking around, eh?" he added with a smile.

“Just in time for lunch, too,” Filius put in.

Harry gave Severus a longing look before stepping away, but Severus grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him closer. “And where do you think you are going, Mr. Potter?”

Harry cheeks flushed deliciously. “The Gryffindor table. For lunch, sir.”

“Your place is by my side,” he told the elf before leaning in and sliding his nose against the man’s ear and whispering softly, “And I would very much like it if you would call me ‘Severus’.”

“Oh,” Harry gasped softly. “But… you’re my teacher.”

“Not technically,” Severus said, pulling back and leading the man up to the staff table. “You are not officially enrolled in any of my classes and I am not overseeing any of your grading.” He pulled a chair out and indicated for Harry to sit. The young elf did with a heated blush. “We simply happen to be two of age adults at Hogwarts in different capacities.”

“Severus is right, my boy,” Albus said as Severus settled in the seat between them. “And, of course, due to your creature status, even if he had been your professor that would be corrected immediately. Also, I imagine the news of your bond will be front page tomorrow.”

“But we haven’t bonded, yet,” Harry said quickly. 

“Our bond, Harry. Not our binding,” Severus corrected, placing a hand over Harry’s and causing the man to blush. “As your chosen mate we have established a bond even if we haven’t made it official. Now, eat,” he said as the table filled with food. Severus watched as his little submissive filled a plate with fruits and berries for himself and a smaller one for the little puca. The small animal immediately emptied the plate into his pouch before plucking a berry out and popping it into his mouth. Severus turned to his own meal, finally content to have his little elf.

Harry smiled brightly up at Severus, his green eyes clearly seeking approval. Severus chuckled and pulled the smaller man against him. He pressed his lips to the soft hair.

“When I said to find something to keep yourself busy, I didn’t mean you had to scour the forest for ingredients, Little Love.”

“But I didn’t scour, My Sev. I knew just where they all were. And Silver even let me comb her tail for you.”

Severus glanced down at the table filled with ingredients, the unicorn hair laying across a pile of shadow thistles. He and Harry had barely been apart except for nights since the winter solstice, and with the students returning in two days, Severus had some brewing to see to. He had sent Harry out to the forest, knowing the elf had barely spent any time out there over the break. Severus was trying to take it slow with the young man, not wanting to frighten the elf with any forceful advances, but the tempting little morsel was making it harder and harder for Severus to hold back. Harry was always trying to please Severus in small ways, and the elf was very tactile. Severus didn’t remember Harry touching Longbottom this much, but he wasn’t about to complain. Severus dipped his head and lovingly kissed his little elf. Harry opened for him and pressed against Severus in innocent eagerness. Harry pressed his palms against Severus’s chest, curling his fingers into the hard chest in that way Severus was coming to adore. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and held the elf tight against him. Severus turned them so Harry was pressed against the table, and he let his lips move along Harry’s jaw and down to the now-exposed neck. Harry mewled as Severus gently sucked at the sweet skin and lapped at the tender flesh. Severus’s hand slid down to cup Harry’s pert bum and fingers dug into Severus’s chest in encouragement. Severus slid his lips up to nibble at the spot just behind Harry’s ear that drove the little elf crazy, and Harry cried out in pleasure. Harry bucked against Severus and he felt Harry’s arousal against his thigh. He’d yet to touch the man there even over clothes but he wanted-  _ needed  _ to now. He let his hand slide slowly around to rest against Harry’s thigh, giving the man a clear indication of what he intended, and slowly up to the part of Harry that was thrusting forward, eager for Severus’s touch.

A loud ringing tore the men apart, and Harry looked around frantically, his face flushed and lips swollen as they so often were after a snogging session with Severus. “What?”

Severus let out a sigh. “You caught me in the middle of a break, Harry. That was my timer. I need to go finish my potion.”

Disappointment washed over Harry’s face. “Oh. Okay.”

Severus chuckled and ran a finger down the blushing cheek. “Let’s have dinner alone tonight in my quarters. I’m sure Albus will forgive us this once for missing.”

“Yes,” Harry said breathlessly, and Severus knew there would be more than simple kissing tonight. 

Severus pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips and sent the elf on his way so he could finish his brewing. Once his potions were bottled and sent on to Poppy via grundel, Severus returned to his quarters and took a long, hot shower. He dressed in black trousers and a dark blue button down before calling one of the grundels and letting him know Harry would be dining with Severus in his quarters that evening. The grundel smiled and bobbed his head eagerly before popping away. Severus moved over to his sitting area and waved his wand, sending the couch back a few extra feet and transfiguring the carpet into something more comfortable. Another wave of his wand and two large pillows settled in front of the coffee table. He completed the look with a lace tablecloth and matching candlesticks on the table. The grundel reappeared soon after and placed platters of food on the table while Severus set the fire to an acceptable temperature.

Heat pooled in his loins at the sound of the soft knock and he went to let his lover in. Harry smiled nervously up at him when Severus opened the door. He held a hand out for Harry to take and led the elf inside. 

“Would you like to remove your shoes?” Severus asked, indicating his own bare feet. Harry eagerly kicked his shoes off as Severus knew he would. He then led Harry over to the sitting area where their dinner waited. “I thought you might prefer something more to your taste rather than a dining table. Is this acceptable?”

Harry bit at his bottom lip and nodded as he took in the seating area. Severus settled him on a pillow before moving to lower himself to the other. He poured out two glasses of the honey wine the elf had brought and set about feeding his little elf. His first selection was the juicy slices of green apples which he dipped in honey and rolled in the mixture of crushed nuts as he’d seen Harry enjoying that particular dish quite often. Harry blushed as Severus fed him bite after bite. His little elf finally got up the nerve to reach for a grape and held it up to Severus. Severus took the bite from the nimble fingers and hummed appreciatively. Harry giggled and reached for a chunk of melon. 

They fed each other bite after bite until Harry indicated he couldn’t eat any more. Severus picked up a juicy strawberry, and Harry shook his head. He smiled mischievously at the elf before taking a small bite of the berry. He ran the exposed meat over Harry’s plumps lips, letting the juices gather there, before tossing the berry back to the platter and leaning in to capture the strawberry flavored lips. Harry gasped at the erotic play, and Severus plundered the sweet mouth. Despite the assortment of fruits Harry had eaten, he still mainly tasted of honey, and Severus lapped it up. Harry clutched at Severus’s shirt as he was pushed back onto the pillow.

Severus let his hands wander over the lithe body as he kissed the younger man. One of Harry’s hands ended up in Severus’s hair, clutching the strands almost painfully as he wriggled beneath Severus. Severus slid his mouth from Harry’s, wanting to taste the man beneath him and needing to hear the soft sounds Harry could make when overcome with passion. Harry did not disappoint as he let out a soft moan when Severus latched onto his neck. Severus tugged gently at the shirt tucked into tan trousers and slipped his hand under loosened fabric. Harry cried out, arching beneath Severus when his fingers brushed over smooth flesh. The grip in Severus’s hair tightened and Harry arched his neck. Severus obeyed and nipped gently as he petted Harry’s toned stomach. He pulled away long enough to pull the shirt over Harry’s head and toss it aside before dipping his head to mouth his way down Harry’s collar. 

Severus’s fingers slipped under the waistband of Harry’s trousers asking for permission, and Harry thrust his hips up with a whimper. Severus continued to kiss along Harry’s neck, shoulders, and collar as his free hand eased the placket of Harry’s trousers open. “May I touch you, my little elf?” Severus whispered against Harry’s ear, and Harry nodded eagerly. Severus slipped his hand beneath the red pants and gently gripped the hard, leaking flesh in his palm. Harry cried out and bucked against Severus. “Shh. I’ve got you, Harry,” Severus said gently as he slowly began to fist the man’s cock. It was hot and heavy in his hand, and his own cock throbbed with the delight of pleasuring his elf. Harry whimpered and Severus dipped his head to press a kiss to an exposed coffee-colored nipple. Harry gasped at the sensation, and Severus gently freed the man’s cock from the confines of the fabric so he could more easily pleasure him. Harry moaned and writhed beneath Severus’s onslaught. Somehow, Harry worked Severus’s shirt up and his fingers and nails dug into Severus’s side as the elf gripped him tightly. What seemed merely a moment later, Harry cried out just as Severus felt the heavy prick pulse in his hand. Warm ejaculate spilled between them, and a heady feeling washed over Severus at the sweet scent that filled his senses. Severus rolled over the panting elf and pressed his own erection against a still-trembling thigh. A single thrust against the soft body and Severus was spilling himself inside his own pants. Green eyed blinked blearily up at Severus and a sated smile pulled at swollen lips causing Severus to claim the lips in a heated kiss until he head to pull back for air.

“Mmm,” Harry sighed as Severus finally moved off his little elf. “I liked that.”

Severus chuckled as Harry pulled one of Severus’s arms over his waist and snuggled back against the taller man. Severus assumed he was stuck like this for the foreseeable future, so Summoned his wand and cleaned them up before letting Harry get comfortable once again. Severus settled against the elf and inhaled the man’s natural scent before pressing a kiss to the silky smooth shoulder and allowing himself to relax with his lover.

The students returned and classes resumed. Severus attempted to continue Harry’s potions tutorials, but due to their lack of being able to spend time together, the time in the lab usually ended up with Harry half naked and sprawled over the pillows Severus had never banished. When Severus finally wrapped his lips around Harry’s precious manhood, the elf screamed in pleasure and filled Severus’s mouth with the sweetest nectar. Severus decided then and there this was his favorite activity and vowed not to let Harry come anywhere but in Severus’s mouth again. Which Harry seemed to agree to wholeheartedly. And while the precious elf had gotten bolder in their lovemaking, he had yet to initiate anything more intimate than touching. 

Lady Angelica allowed Severus to accompany Harry when he had his evening classes and eventually she had the two dueling. Severus was surprised at how strong Harry’s defensive magic was and enjoyed watching his little submissive show off his powers. Lady Angelica moved Harry’s classes inside so he could practice gathering and controlling his magic indoors. This arrangement did not sit well with Chitter who often became bored as Harry had to concentrate more inside than when he was surrounded by nature. Severus’s students quickly learned the little creature might look adorable, but he could be a vicious little thing. So they left him to wander around the classroom with Severus. The little puca liked to watch Severus brew and would often exchange fresh ingredients from the forest to be able to sit on Severus’s shoulder while he watched. Chitter often sat quietly watching Severus until Harry entered the lab then the puca would scramble over to the elf and twitter nonstop until Severus got to a stopping point and was able to greet his mate appropriately. 

Harry himself seemed more at ease with the other students now. He rarely clung to Longbottom these days, and Severus even saw Harry interacting with the Weasley djinn on occasion. He seemed to be creating a group of friends, and Severus was glad his little elf found companionship with those his own age. He might be possessive of his mate, but he would never deny Harry the chance to have friends. Not surprisingly, the Granger witch was very curious about the elf and was constantly asking him questions. A few of the Ravenclaws enjoyed doing magic with Harry, comparing their wand casting to Harry’s special brand of magic. Even a few of the Slytherins deemed the elf worthy of their attention. Severus had watched as the young Malfoy had approached the elf only to be hissed at by the puca. Severus had chuckled and continued on to the greenhouse which had flourished with the attention of the elf.

Rain arrived with March, and Severus kept a cauldron of hot cocoa going in his lab for his little elf who tended to only come in from the rain when Chitter nagged at him enough. Severus was quick to cast drying charms over his drowned elf, wrap him in a heavy towel, and force the warm beverage into Harry’s hands as he held his shivering lover in his lap. Harry usually fell asleep with his head on Severus’s shoulder after finishing the cocoa, and Severus loved to just hold the smaller man for a while before laying Harry down and going back to his brewing. 

Near the end of March, Harry asked Severus if they could have a picnic in the forest. The deep blush on his lover’s face and hope-filled green eyes had Severus agreeing before Harry could finish asking. That Friday, Severus met Harry in the courtyard and they headed towards the forest. Severus was a bit confused by the simple robes Harry wore as the man usually only wore robes to class, but let it go when Harry shyly took his hand. Severus couldn’t help but be turned on by the, for Harry, bold move and gifted his elf with a smile. 

After a quarter hour of walking, they came to a small clearing where a blanket had already been laid out. Large pillows like the kind Severus had in his quarters decorated the edges of the blanket and a picnic basket sat in one corner. Harry led them over to the blanket and waited for Severus to sit before joining him. Harry kicked his shoes off with a smile at Severus, so he copied his lover’s movements and his shoes joined Harry’s. Harry pulled the basket over to them and began to pull out the food; he noticed Harry had even included a chicken sandwich for Severus. Severus ate the sandwich while Harry nibbled on some grapes. As soon as he was finished, Severus picked through the offerings and plucked out a soft nut he knew Harry liked. He fed his little elf bits and pieces, pressing Harry back onto the pillows with gentle kisses between bites.

Finally, Harry pressed a palm to Severus’s chest, causing Severus to move back. Harry’s cheeks were flushed and the red deepened as the younger man stood up. Severus watched curiously as Harry stood over him and began to unbutton his robe. Severus’s mouth went dry when he realized Harry wore absolutely nothing under the robe. The fabric dropped to the ground and Harry lowered himself to his knees. Severus reached out but Harry pressed a hand to his chest to stop him. Severus watched Harry swallow before he slid his hand to the buttons on Severus’s shirt. Severus’s breath caught at his little sub doing something so dominant and allowed the elf to continue. Harry’s eyes dilated as his fingers moved down Severus’s shirt, and Severus could feel the panted breaths against his skin when Harry leaned forward to push Severus’s shirt from his shoulders. 

Harry moved back and pushed to his feet. He held his hands out to Severus and Severus placed his hands in the smooth palms of his lover. Harry pulled him to his feet and leaned in to press a quick peck to Severus’s lips before slipping his hands free and moving to the button of Severus’s trousers. Harry was shaking, his face a bright red as he slowly worked Severus’s trousers loose. Severus wanted to offer his nervous mate to take over, but he got the feeling this was something Harry wanted, and Severus didn’t want to prevent his shy, perfect elf from attempting such seductions in the future. Severus’s breath caught when Harry’s hands slid over Severus’s smooth skin as he pushed the trousers down. Severus kicked the trousers and pants aside and the two men stood before each other naked.

Harry hesitantly placed his hands on Severus’s shoulders and leaned up to press his lips against Severus’s. Severus waited until Harry parted his lips and poked his tongue against Severus’s lips before he took over, pulling Harry flush against him and devouring the sweet mouth. Harry’s fingers dug into Severus’s shoulder as their bodies pressed together, and Severus plundered Harry’s mouth. Harry finally pulled back with a gasp and blinked blearily up at Severus. Severus watched as Harry licked his lips before he spoke.

“Today is the vernal equinox,” Harry whispered hoarsely.

“Is it?” Severus asked, not having paid much attention to the date.

Harry nodded. “I want…” Harry’s face burned a bright red. “I would like…” Harry swallowed and dropped his eyes. 

Severus’s blood pounded in his veins. He dipped his head to press a kiss beneath Harry’s ear. “Tell me what you want, my love.”

“To bond,” Harry rushed out. “I want to bond. Please. If you want.”

Severus hooked a finger under Harry’s chin and urged it up until the green eyes met his. “I would like nothing more than to fully bond with you, my little elf.”

Harry smiled shyly, and Severus couldn’t help but kiss those sweet lips. He pulled the naked elf down and pressed him against one of the pillows. Having finally made his wants known, Harry went limp beneath Severus and allowed his dom to dictate their lovemaking. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” Severus murmured as he kissed his way to Harry’s neck and let his fingers slide to a pebbled nipple. Harry whimpered and wriggled beneath him. "Hush, darling. Let me take care of you."

Severus moved his mouth down to lick at the unattended nipple, and Harry panted beneath him. Severus spent his time exploring his mate's body with his mouth. Harry bucked beneath him as Severus licked at the elf's leaking cock. Harry spread his legs in invitation and Severus rubbed a teasing finger over the puckered skin. Harry went lax beneath him, and Severus found his finger easily slipping into the tight channel. 

Severus had read quite a bit on elves over the last few months and had learned much about them. A few of the books had mentioned several unique qualities that made male elves such good submissives including the way their bodies easily accepted their chosen mate. Severus had not realized this was what the passage had meant. 

He slipped his finger from Harry's body and cast a lubrication charm. Harry wriggled at the warm sensation and sighed as Severus pushed two fingers inside him. Severus moved back up Harry's body and nibbled on the sensitive neck as his fingers teased at Harry's prostate.

"I could just shove my prick in your sweet arse, couldn't I love?" Severus whispered against Harry's ear. "I wouldn't even have to prepare you."

Harry whimpered and wriggled beneath Severus. "Sev," he whined.

Severus chuckled and brushed his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Harry cried out and arched beneath him. "But I do so love teasing you, my love."

"Please. Please," Harry moaned. Moonlight fell over Harry's face and his eyes snapped open. Severus gasped at the silver flecks in the emerald depths. "Now, Severus! It must be now."

Severus didn't even hesitate before moving his hand and settling between Harry's legs. He pressed his palms against Harry's knees and pushed the slender legs up. Another time he would take a moment to admire Harry's eager pucker, but now Severus moved forward and pushed into the tight channel. Harry's eyelashes fluttered as he arched at the intrusion but they didn't close. Severus wanted to take his lover's mouth and claim it as he was claiming the lithe man beneath him, but some instinct told him not to get between Harry's eyes and the moonlight. So Severus began to move inside his lover's body. Long, slow strokes that filled them both with pleasure. Severus lost himself in watching Harry as he made love to his elf. Harry abandoned himself to the pleasure; his cheeks were flushed and lips swollen. His body undulated with the rhythm of their lovemaking. His chest rose and fell rapidly with his panted breaths. Severus moved faster, filling his lover over and over. Their bodies joined in the most intimate show of feelings.

Harry let out a staccatoed whimper that always let Severus know he was close. He moved faster; thrusting hard into his mate and slamming his cock against Harry's prostate again and again. Harry thrashed about, his head turning from side to side and that's when Severus noticed the slow elongation of the ears that would denote Harry's full elf status. Severus had forgotten that rare bit of information. His breath caught at the realization that they were soulmates and Harry was already in love with him. His little submissive didn't need to say the words; the proof was right here in all its elfish glory.

"I love you too, my perfect little elf," Severus moaned as he slammed into Harry. The moonlight seemed to break through the trees as it bathed their bodies in its silvery light. Harry cried out; his body arching from the ground as he came untouched, his body clenching tightly around Severus. Harry reached up and wrapped a hand around Severus's forearm sending a jolt of magic through him causing Severus to reach his own orgasm. Or maybe it was his orgasm that caused the jolt of magic. It was too hard to say which came first.

Severus dropped to his hands and knees, panting over his sated elf. Once he caught his breath, he kissed Harry slowly as he pulled from his mate. Harry let out a contented sigh and snuggled against Severus. Severus chuckled and transfigured one of the extra pillows into a blanket, knowing they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

The moment Severus settled down beside Harry, the younger man cuddled even closer. Severus rested his head on one hand as the other petted Harry. He trailed a finger over a newly formed ear, and Harry shivered against him. "You've elf ears now," he said softly.

"I figured it might happen," Harry returned.

Severus pressed a kiss to the exposed temple. "Mmm. And how long have you known you loved me?"

Harry rolled over and blinked green eyes up at Severus. "Since the first moment I saw you in the forest," he answered shyly.

Severus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. He knew they should head in soon, but he was happy and sated at the moment. He supposed a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

He woke to ticklish kisses on his chest. "Didn't we already have this discussion?" Severus teased, opening his eyes to meet bright green. Much as he had only a few hours earlier. Only this time it didn't seem as if Harry intended on climbing on top of him again. That had been a lovely sight that still sent a frisson of lust through Severus.

"It's morning, my Sev," Harry said softly. Severus blinked and realized he could indeed see the beginnings of sunlight peeking through the branches. "Chitter has brought us fruit," Harry said, sitting up and causing the blanket to fall to his lap. "And I believe this is from the centaurs." Harry held up what looked like a torte.

Severus pushed himself into a sitting position and was surprised at the sight that met his eyes. Besides the pile of fruit by the empty picnic basket and the torte Harry had placed on top of the basket, the entire clearing around their blanket was filled with blooming flowers of all colors. Several of the nearby trees had bloomed as well. Chitter sat quietly beside Silver who was knelt down in the grass. Both magical creatures looked as if they had been watching over the newly bonded pair all night. Chitter pulled a berry from his pouch and popped it in his mouth reminding Severus they had their own feast waiting. He turned to smile at his bonded.

"It looks as if the forest approves." Harry blushed and dipped his head. Severus reached out to stroke a blushing cheek but paused when something caught his eyes. He turned his head and twisted his arm to take in the intricate blue tattoo that had appeared overnight. Right where Harry had grabbed him as they completed the bond! "What is this?"

Harry looked up at Severus's words and blushed even harder. "It's your binding mark," Harry said softly. "I didn't mean to. I-"

Severus cut him off with a shake of his head. "No. Do not regret it, my love. Only truly powerful elves can mark mortal mates. I am proud to wear your claim. After all," Severus ran a finger over the line of bruises on Harry's hip, "you wear mine."

Harry shivered and popped a berry into his mouth causing Severus to chuckle. He allowed the subject to drop only because he knew they needed to eat and return to the castle. Of course, all bets were off once they got back to Severus's rooms- their rooms now he supposed. After all, it was Saturday and they had two whole days to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what Chitter was until Snape decided he wanted to tell his part. I was surprised there was actually a mythical creature that matched his description. Anyway, hope you liked my b-day present.


End file.
